indie_pogofandomcom-20200213-history
Stardrop
Stardrop is a character owned by Lowe Bros. Studios and is one of the 6 characters unlocked from the start. They come from two games called Stardrop Sprint and Stardrop Blaster.http://stardropsprint.com/ Trophy Quote For Stardrop's Hard Mode trophy, see Xenorg. Character Origin Stardrop is a shooting star originating from two iOS games, Stardrop Blaster and Stardrop Sprint. Summary Stardrop is a lightweight character in Indie Pogo. They are very fast and mobile in the air, able to trick his opponent with their mobility. Since they are a starting character, their moves are easy to understand for beginners, and they are also the character used to complete the tutorial. Moveset Side Melee : Stardrop causes a firework explosion on both sides of him. Deals 5 damage '''and has decent horizontal knockback. Cannot be used again unless another move is used before it. '''Up Melee : Stardrop swings his arm and spreads an arc of stardust above him. Deals 5 damage. Down Melee : Stardrop puts his legs together and spins around like a drill. Hits up to 5 times, dealing 1 damage per hit. Neutral Special | Quasar Burst ''': Stardrop attracts any active Starshot projectile, sending it flying towards him at high speeds. Projectile does not stop until it collides with a player or surface. Hitting with the clap itself deals '''4 damage. Side Special | Lunging Latch ''': Stardrop lunges forward in an arc, latching onto any player he connects with before kicking them. The latch deals '''1 damage while the subsequent kick deals 3 damage and hefty horizontal. knockback. Angle of the arc can be adjusted using the control stick during startup. Up Special | Cosmic Comet ''': Stardrop turns into a ball and dashes in the direction held, dealing '''8 damage. Holding the button allows Stardrop to charge this attack and slowly descend. Successfully landing this attack allows Stardrop to use it again. Down Special | Groundward Starshot: Stardrop launches a Star below them, that splits into 5 little stars a few moments after. The main star does 7 damage, while the shrapnel stars deal 4 damage. If the button is held for the duration of the deployment, the projectile will be become remotely detonatable, and can be manually detonated by pressing Down Special again. This projectile also interacts with Neutral Special and Grounded Charge. Grounded Charge | Celestial Calling ''': Stardrop summons a Star from the sky. The Star in itself doesn't do damage, but when the button is released, it will turn into a horizontal laser covering a lot of range, doing '''between 4 and 6 damage. If Stardrop fails to time the attack, he will clap with his hands, doing 9 damage but having an hitbox around him. The explosion of this star can detonate an active Starshot projectile, creating another explosion. SUPER | Superstar ''': Stardrop turns into a ball that deals '''1 damage and can be controlled in the air. A press of the attack button will make Stardrop dash towards where the stick is angled, doing 2 damage. The super lasts 7 seconds. Stardrop is invulnerable when dashing, but can be Pogoed when in ball form, cancelling the Super. Alternate Skins Cyan Based off Stardrop’s appearance in Stardrop Blaster. Pink Stardrop in a pink color palette. Blue Based off the color palette of a Xenorg. Purple Stardrop in a purple color palette. Silver Stardrop in a silver color palette. Money (Kickstarter Exclusive Skin) Stardrop with money raining from his head, wearing sunglasses and a green Kickstarter-Exclusive bodysuit. Sun Fire (Additional Costume) This skin grants Stardrop a flaming aura to replace his standard cosmic effects. His body is colored orange, and he is given a menacing expression with orange sclera and bright yellow pupils. Some of his moveset effects, such as his Starshot, are also fire-themed to match. Strategy Update History Patch 1.0.16.0 * Groundward Starshot sharpnel stars no longer damage teammates. Patch 1.1.0.0 ' * Nova Firework's cooldown sprite has been corrected for all of Stardrop's alternate skins. 'Patch 1.1.1.0 * Stardrop's death animation for his Kickstarter skin has been fixed. Patch 2.0.0.0 *'Side Melee' ** Stardrop’s old Neutral Special has been moved to his Side Melee. ** Can now be used multiple times in mid-air if another move is used before it. ** Damage reduced from 5 to 4. *'Down Special | Groundward Starshot' ** By holding the attack button, the Starshot becomes a remotely detonatable projectile. This projectile shrinks in size and damage over time. By pressing Down Special again, you can detonate the star. ** Main projectile damage reduced from 8 to 7. *'Grounded Charge | Celestial Calling' ** Star now bursts if the attack is held all the way through. ** Can create a second perpendicular explosion using an active Starshot projectile. ** Clap hitbox size reduced. *'Neutral Special | Quasar Burst' ** Stardrop attracts any active Starshot projectile, sending it flying towards him at high speeds. Projectile does not stop until it collides with a player or surface. *'Side Special | Lunging Latch' ** A long-distance lunging command grab. Angle of the arc can be adjusted using the control stick during startup. *'Up Special | Cosmic Comet' ** A long-distance lunging command grab. Angle of the arc can be adjusted using the control stick during startup. *'SUPER | Superstar' ** Can now be dodge cancelled. ** Contact damage reduced from 2 to 1. ** Dash damage reduced from 5 to 2. ** Dash endlag slightly increased. Patch 2.0.0.3 *'Side Special | Lunging Latch' ** Grounded time when landing incorrectly with Lunging Latch increased. ** Invincibility frames removed from Lunging Latch knockdown. Patch 2.1.0.0 *'Side Special | Lunging Latch' ** Kick damage reduced from 4 to 3. ** Knockback slightly reduced. *'Down Special | Groundward Starshot' ** Greatly reduced the default starting size and damage of the star projectile. Starshot's size and damage now charge as Stardrop lands hits with his other attacks. ** Camera no longer focuses on the Starshot projectile when it is deployed. Gallery Stardrop box.png|Stardrop's character box, on the Kickstarter page star_trophy.png|Stardrop's trophy page, as seen in Indie Pogo 643x0w.png|Space Junction as it originally appeared in Stardrop Sprint|link=https://indie-pogo.wikia.com/wiki/Space_Junction Trivia * Stardrop was the 4th character to be added to the game.https://twitter.com/LoweBros/status/1017848936898363392 * Stardrop also serves as the game's icon. * The character card on Kickstarter listed Stardrop Blaster as the game of origin, but the Space Junction screenshot used is actually from Stardrop Sprint. * Trevor once joked that Stardrop's only emotion is happiness. https://imgur.com/PwmrfaS ** As a polar opposite to the above, Money Stardrop is frowning in most of his animations. * Stardrop's silver palette is likely based off Ultra Instinct Goku. This is due to a running joke during the first Indie Pogo tournament wherein high-level Stardrop plays from the developer Trevor sparked the moniker "Ultra Instinct Stardrop" from spectators. * The large star projectile used in Stardrop's down aerial attack can also be seen as the cursor on the game's main menu. * Stardrop had a Supreme Skin teased during the game's Kickstarter period called "Rainbow Stardrop". While it has yet to be added to the game, the alternating palette below was animated for a proof of concept. References Category:Fighters Category:Lowe Bros. Studios Category:Starter Fighters